


A Little Oil, A Little Worship

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Felching, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, cum sharing, face fucking, improper uses of massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: Zitao toes the line of professionalism whenever his favorite client comes in. Today Kyungsoo finally gives up the act and nudges back.





	A Little Oil, A Little Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknesse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesse13/gifts).



> This is for Ella. I combined two things we love and now this exists. Sorry it took so long but this is for you! 5k of pure self indulgent porn. I really hope that this came out well.  
> Also please remember to practice safe sex and to get tested.

Zitao dips his fingers into the bowl once more, biting his lip as he returns to kneading Kyungsoo’s back. He’s massaged the man before but it was becoming more and more difficult to do _just_ his job. It’d also become obvious his client had taken to toning up. Tao admires him, swiping over firm broad shoulders and down relaxed arms, suppressing a groan at the gained muscle.

 

The room was filled with the slick sounds of his hands on well oiled flesh, the humidifier, and some tranquil music the spa demanded be played all day. Trying not to fall into a trance like this was taxing as is, especially with the added infatuation. Another day at work Zitao supposed.

 

Kyungsoo was an attractive client. There was no doubt about that. Currently Tao had a thing for the muscles though. Having the ability, _no_ , the privilege to watch them form over time and actually touch them? Well, his sessions became nothing short of worship after that.

 

“Will you move onto my lower back? That’s where the tension is.” Kyungsoo’s mumbled request brings Tao back from his reverie and he flushes in embarrassment. He’s idled too long on the arms. Did Kyungsoo notice anything? He’d be mortified if he made his client uncomfortable.

 

“Of course. Anywhere in particular I should focus on in that area?” He moves right along, ghosting nimble fingers down while scolding himself internally for his slip up.

 

“Just near my hips. I got a little overzealous during this new shoot.”

 

He hums in acknowledgement, digging in slightly just to test around for the major problem areas. It earns him muffled pain filled noises, tense muscles twitching as they’re prodded. Tao drips more oil before resuming but now with more focus. It’s all going smoothly until Tao thumbs up the man’s spine and back down, pulling off to the sides but not without touching the top swells of Kyungsoo’s ass.

 

A shuddered breath sounds from the head of the table and the man gives a full bodied quiver. The involuntary motion causes all of Kyungsoo’s musculature to ripple beneath Zitao’s hands. Want blooms in the masseuse as he gasps audibly, a shiver threatening to run through him as well. The room seems to go still and Zitao doesn't breathe, heart pounding a heavy staccato.

 

“That’s enough.” Zitao rips his hands away as if burned, immediately panicked he’s gone too far. Kyungsoo sits up, running a hand through his short cropped hair, before looking over his shoulder. Everything stops suddenly before slamming back into motion, Zitao’s heart hammering in his chest even faster.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir! If I’ve made you uncomfortable in anyway we can find you a new mas-”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo cuts him off, gaze stern. Zitao’s face must be showing his confusion which makes the man chuckle, waving a hand in dismissal. “That’s enough teasing, Zitao.” Kyungsoo’s eyes cut straight through him, dark and intense, but it’s the subtle smirk that sets him on fire. He never really gets to look at Kyungsoo's lips, always taken aback by their soft heart shape.

 

“S-sir?” He remains nervous, unsure of what to do, of what exactly is happening. He watches as Kyungsoo faces him fully, hands clasped together in front of him, eyes boring into him. Zitao can’t meet them but also flushes when he glances lower at the towel around the other’s waist. How much time passes he’s unsure but it’s aggravating, the tense unknown settling over Zitao’s shoulders. Frustrated, he spares a glance up and immediately looks down again, hands clenching at his sides.

 

“Zitao, look at me.” Kyungsoo’s voice is calm and authoritative. Tao looks up, a heavy flush adorning his cheeks now.

 

“Sir, I’ve overstepped my bounds. I apologize.” He tries to say, firm, bowing deeply. He needs to get a hold of himself.

 

"It took you long enough."

 

"Excuse me?" Zitao's head whips up, brows screwing together. Kyungsoo leans back on his hands, a thick brow raised at Tao. It's a beautiful display of the man's broad torso and it's definitely burned into his mind now.

 

"I said no more teasing. It's about damn time we stop playing this game, don't you think?" Kyungsoo cocks his head and that smirk is back. Zitao's knees feel weak and his throat is so dry. He sighs heavily, a laugh exhaling from his nose as it falls forward. "I guess I'll be kind, spell it out for you." His voice rumbles softly but it's echoing in Tao's head. "You've been my masseuse for a while now. You're not as subtle at you try to be but you're also very good at your job so I never really minded."

 

Tao's face burns with shame. After always trying to be so so careful Kyungsoo had seen right through him. Figures he'd have a very perceptive client to be sort of obsessed with.

 

"I'm only annoyed now because I've been waiting for you to snap or something. Seems I have a masseuse with quite the willpower." Blood roars in Zitao's ears making him question the validity of what he's hearing. "Come here, Zitao." And he does. He's nervous as hell but he moves to stand in front of Kyungsoo. This man compels him just with his presence alone. Adding a verbal command and Zitao is ready to answer a very secretive primal part of his mind.

 

His shaking hand is grabbed and placed up on the left side of Kyungsoo's chest. On instinct Zitao splays out his fingers and just feels, his other hand coming up to join the first.

 

"God your pectorals are fantastic." Zitao lets out with a groan and gets to feel Kyungsoo laugh. He bites at his bottom lip and drags it out slowly as his hands trail lower. “You’ve always had a nice structure. This is new though.” He breathes out, rambling quietly as he taps at Kyungsoo’s faint abs. Kyungsoo initiated this. It makes Zitao wonder if he's really allowed to be indulging like this.

 

“You’re funny.” Kyungsoo snorts. Zitao looks up, eyes narrowed. He tugs lightly at the faint trail of hair above the towel, a weak threat.

 

“If you’re mocking me-”

 

“No, no. I mean it’s funny how confident you get when the body is involved. It’s hot. You know your way around one and you’re genuinely into them.” Kyungsoo’s voice is low and raspy. When he swallows Zitao follows the motion, glad to avoid his piercing eyes, but it turns into him appreciating the man’s throat. He’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s face in his personal space as he leans forward. “But the instant I do this you go quiet and nervous. It’s cute.”

 

It’s an intense few seconds of Zitao swimming in Kyungsoo’s deep dark eyes, hands fidgeting on the man’s tense thighs now, fingers edging at the towel there. Everything is there. Just hanging in the slightly damp air, so close that Zitao can taste it if he just leans a _little_ closer.

 

“What do you want, Zitao?” Kyungsoo’s warm breath washes over Zitao’s lips and that very want that Kyungsoo asks after pools low in Zitao’s belly. This is so many levels of dangerous. Of stupid. He can practically hear Junmyeon's pained sigh already. But _oh_ does he _want_.

 

So he takes.

 

The kiss is sharp and then soft. Melts into warm touches. Zitao is shivering despite the heated feelings running through him. Kyungsoo let’s him test the waters and for that Zitao is so _so_ thankful. He plays big but this is terrifying. The thrill alone right now has him on a high he doesn't think will go away anytime soon.

 

"May I touch you?" Kyungsoo asks, pulling away to look Zitao in the eyes again. He both loves and hates it.

 

"Yes. Please do." Zitao says in a hushed groan.

 

Kyungsoo reaches out and first puts his hands over Zitao's. He pauses there and it gives him a small reassurance that Kyungsoo isn't playing around without his okay. From there they move up his arms and stop once more but now on his biceps. He's pulled in closer and nearly onto Kyungsoo's lap as the other man feels out Zitao's shoulders and then down his back. Even through his simple white t shirt it has the hair on the back of his neck raising. Everything is so sensitive.

 

"Bring the oil over here. Let me try something." Kyungsoo jerks his head over to the little table. Zitao untangles himself quickly, nerves making him giddy. Some of it spills over the edge of the bowl onto his hands but he just impulsively spreads it over Kyungsoo's chest. He's admiring the shine of them when Kyungsoo takes the bowl and pours some of the oil over Zitao's shirt.

 

"What're you doing!?" Zitao hisses trying to pull back but Kyungsoo holds him with his legs. A leering smile pulls at his plush lips and he flicks one of Tao's now apparent nipples.

 

"Enacting some of my fantasies." He responds smugly. A finger trails down Zitao's wet clothed chest now making it stick to his skin. His nipples are flicked again and he bites back another hiss.

 

"Pervert." Zitao sniffs. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and his thick brows rise towards his hairline.

 

"Oh? And what about you?" It's demanded with a pinch to a nipple and Zitao finally moans out. His face is burning and his mind is spinning. He glances up at the clock on the wall and wants to curse. Time was running out.

 

"I was quietly suffering, now lay down for me!" Zitao grunts, slick fingers slipping slightly when he pushes at Kyungsoo's chest. The other just smirks at him and complies. Zitao notices that he doesn't bother to readjust the towel around his waist and it's dangerously close to falling off him. Tao's eyes flutter shut to take a quick moment to himself. When he opens them again he steels his nerves, dips his hands in the oil, and goes to work.

 

He digs into Kyungsoo's pecks lovingly almost, thumbing over dusky nipples. Kyungsoo's bottom lip is bitten in his peripheral as he works his way down now. Zitao's touches become reverent as he reaches the v line. He sucks in a curse daring to leave his lips as he just proceeds down with his hands, shoving the towel out of the way, and finally gets to see Kyungsoo's hardening cock.

 

"Oh..." Zitao whispers, enamored. It's thick, surrounded with nicely trimmed hair, and curves just slightly. There are veins from Kyungsoo's pelvic area that run up and into it and Zitao's mouth waters. He gets on top of the table settling over Kyungsoo's legs. Running his hands up the man's thighs he stops just short of Kyungsoo's dick and watches him twitch.

 

"Are you just gonna look, Tao?" Kyungsoo goads, a hand behind his head. Zitao smiles sweetly and promptly wraps his hand around the base of the man's cock. He strokes roughly a few times just to feel Kyungsoo try to lift up off the table below him before he pulls away. He draws mindless patterns on his inner thigh, looking down through his lashes. "Fuck..." Kyungsoo groans, head thudding down once Zitao stops.

 

"Fuck, Tao!" Kyungsoo curses, head shooting right back up off the table with a hiss. Zitao sucks at the head of his cock with a hum and tries not to smile. The weight of Kyungsoo in his mouth is delightful and he kneads his hands into the man's ass that he can get too. A muscle in Kyungsoo's thigh is twitching under Tao's hands and Zitao moans around the girth. He's suddenly pulled off and up the table, Kyungsoo's mouth searing a mark onto his own. Zitao is drooling still but he doesn't mind. The filthiness of this all making him ache and riled up.

 

"Take these off. Now." The command makes him shudder but he does his best to comply. His shirt is off first but his pants are tougher when he has Kyungsoo palming him through them and petting him everywhere else. After a few minutes of kisses and wandering heavy hands Zitao finally has both his briefs and pants off. Kyungsoo drags a hand down Zitao's chest and then strokes over Zitao's reddened cock.

 

"H-How do you want to do this?" Zitao stutters, Kyungsoo's thumb rubbing right under his cock head. He's teased a bit more but he whines when the sensations stop.

 

"Honestly I want to eat you out. Do you think you can stay up long enough to sit on my face?" Kyungsoo studies Zitao's thighs and then looks at him, a childish eagerness there in his expression. God Zitao wants this, wants it _so bad_.

 

"Yes, yeah. I can do that. Fuck." Zitao moans, pulling at his own hair. Kyungsoo lays back and scoots around a bit until he finds the right position. He beckons Tao over and makes a curious noise when the masseuse turns to face Kyungsoo's body. "Like this, please just-" Zitao bites out, desperate. He's running with this as far as he can. Come Hell or high water Zitao will be damned if he doesn't get to experience this thoroughly.

 

"C'mere then pretty boy." Kyungsoo's statement puffs out over Zitao's ass before strong hands grip his cheeks. The noise that comes out of Zitao could only be described as a whine, low and filthy. He leans forward with his hands scrabbling next to Kyungsoo's glistening torso to try and stay up.

 

"Mm oh!" Zitao gasps, arms shaking. Kyungsoo's tongue alternates between short strong flicks at his rim to long languid drags from his balls and up. As soon as it prods and pushes past his rim Zitao brings a hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers in need. Below him are filthy wet smacks and slurps that are only interrupted by pleased grunts and sighs from Kyungsoo. Zitao is pushing back on Kyungsoo's face in a steady rhythm. His whole body feels taunt, strung out but loose all at once.

 

Kyungsoo's neglected cock is bobbing, twitching, throbbing in front of him. It's not the ideal position but Zitao immediately leans down farther to get his mouth on it. The musk hits his nose so sharp and heady that he moans deep, mouth gliding down greedily. The effect is instantaneous. Kyungsoo bucks up into Zitao's mouth, nearly his throat, making him gag. Drool runs freely now and Zitao places a slippery hand on Kyungsoo's hip to steady himself and better prepare for the man's thrusts.

 

Zitao's thighs are wrapped by Kyungsoo's firm grip now and he's pulled down. Being eaten out like a man starved, blunt nails biting into his cheeks sending sparks of pleasure down to his trapped dick. Every thrust or so and Tao can feel Kyungsoo's delicious chest growing more slick from his precum smearing there. Being held so tightly has him swooning and he doubles his efforts by sucking the man down more vigorously.

 

"More, hah. Kyungsoo more." Zitao pulls up and croons, tossing a blurry eyed glare over his shoulder. Kyungsoo can't see it but Tao doesn't care anymore. Kyungsoo pushes at the back of his thighs now, then manhandles him into a different position. Tao can't get to the other man's dick anymore and he's ready to bitch about how unfair this all is but the slightly cool dribble of oil down his crack silences him.

 

A sharp bite to his left cheek is the only warning he gets before deft fingers prod at his hole. Two slide home with near perfect ease. Zitao is in some haze filled heaven, that's the only explanation. Kyungsoo's free hand slides down Tao's spine and then around and down his front. He rests it on his stomach, palm spread to hold Tao's shaking form up.

 

"You still with me, Zitao?" It's asked so calmly and it pisses Zitao right off. When he looks over his shoulder now he see's the amusement there on Kyungsoo's face. It seems that's what the man wanted from him though because he uses that moment to rub over Tao's prostate. Zitao and his cock jerks, spitting more precum and Tao a bitten curse. Looking back at Kyungsoo now makes him shiver for a whole other reason. Lust, pure and unbidden burns in his eyes.

 

"I'm going to make you come just like this, just from my fingers."

 

"Y-you're ridiculous. Uppity celebrity type ah-after all." Zitao grunts. Kyungsoo just laughs and gives his right cheek a smacking kiss. A third finger is added and now Kyungsoo is thrusting them in and out of Tao nice and steady. Every downward push hitting the perfect spot that it has Zitao nearly crawling off the massage table. Kyungsoo holds him down though.

 

"Just like that, Tao. Yes, you're doing so well. Taking my fingers perfectly." And the praise just washes over him like that. A quiver starts in his hips that spreads to his legs and it's then he's truly thankful that Kyungsoo is there holding him up.

 

It hits him and keeps hitting him suddenly because Kyungsoo has two fingers swirling over his prostate. As Zitao is in his orgasmic reverie his mind wanders. He's coming down, turned around now and head resting on Kyungsoo's lap, when he looks up with a dopey smile.

 

"Are you into prostate milking?" Zitao suddenly asks, blinking up innocently. Kyungsoo chokes and then bends over Tao, laughing. It's full and kind of dorky. Zitao decides he really likes it and smiles fondly.

 

"I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing you said." He's still shaking with laughter and mindlessly wiping the drool from under Tao's bottom lip. Zitao sees his chance and takes the thumb between his lips. Willingly Zitao stares right back at a subdued Kyungsoo while sliding his tongue over the thumb in his mouth. He ends it with a harsh suck and Kyungsoo pulls it out with a slick pop.

 

"I want you to fuck my face. Please." Zitao says. Tacks on the please last second. Goes as far as to bat his lashes up at the actor and then pointedly look at his still hard dick that's _right there_ just begging to be touched.

 

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo blinks down at him, wide eyes shocked. "Shit you're serious... okay." He realizes as Tao just gives a kittenish smile. "Slap my arm if you need to stop." The shock is gone and replaced by such seriousness. Tao practically wiggles in excitement.

 

An awkward few minutes are spent deciding the best position when Zitao suggest laying down on his back on the table with a lowered setting. He hangs his head slightly off the edge, licking his lips in anticipation when Kyungsoo settles behind him, cock hanging heavy and angry. Hands pet through his messy hair, around his jaw, and finally one rests on the back of his neck.

 

"I mean it, slap me if we need to stop." Kyungsoo's firm and waits for Zitao to nod before he guides his dick to his lips. He takes a second to smear precum over his mouth which Zitao eagerly licks away before presenting his open mouth to him. "So good for me." Kyungsoo whispers like what Zitao is doing is some holy act.

 

There is a delightful stretch at the corners of Zitao's lips. Kyungsoo had pushed forward as far as he could go instantly. Honestly, Tao thinks he's never going to forget this man's musk as his balls brush over his nose. It's heady and Zitao moans his appreciation around the girth. Kyungsoo pulls back, teasing Zitao with shallow thrusts against the inside of his cheek. Those hands of his are now resting just under his chin, thumbs brushing his bottom lip, a tap, another. Zitao breathes harshly through his nose and Kyungsoo begins to properly fuck Zitao's face.

 

"Fuck you feel so good, so fuckin' good babe." Kyungsoo's gone all low and raspy. He keeps pulling out enough for Zitao to gasp, choke, drool even more before he's thrusting again double time. Zitao fucking loves this. Cum and spittle are dribbling over his face, his eyes are watering, and he thinks he's even got it in his nose. He's a god damn filthy mess and it's perfect. Kyungsoo falters, a stutter in his hips, and Zitao knows he's close.

 

He reaches out and pets Kyungsoo, anywhere and everywhere he can reach while having his throat fucked. Another gag sounds and it makes everything flutter inside Tao. His own dick kicking back to life between his squirming legs. Kyungsoo gives him one more chance to breathe. Both are panting and share a heated stare. Zitao narrows his eyes at him and dredges up a growl from his fucked out voice.

 

"Do it. Come in my mouth."

 

Not needing to be told twice Kyungsoo gives an open mouthed smile and proceeds to thrust rapid fire into him. Zitao is going crazy. He swallows around the throbbing cock when he remembers to and swipes is tongue back and forth. He's moaning, crying, snotting all over but he doesn't care. A few thrusts later and Kyungsoo is shooting down Zitao's throat. It's hot and disgusting but Zitao holds Kyungsoo to him, hands kneading the man's ass.

 

Kyungsoo's thighs shake under Tao's hands as he pulls back. It drags cum with it and Zitao keeps it there in his mouth. He scrambles to sit up and pulls the dazed man to him again except this time to kiss. Zitao is practically mewling into Kyungsoo's mouth, feeding the man's own cum to him and scratching at his chest. Kyungsoo groans, swallows down Tao's noises, and holds his head like it's precious.

 

"Gross, whose the pervert now?" He chuckles, pulling back to smirk at Tao. Zitao just rolls his eyes, panting and licking around his own mouth. He's got to be a wreck. He feels like it. He loves it.

 

"Don't tell me that's all you've got, _sir_?" Zitao quips. He's baiting the man and it works. A brow twitches and Kyungsoo heaves an incredulous sigh.

 

"You're insatiable."

 

"Untrue. I have a high sex drive and you're hot."

 

"Fair point, I am hot huh?" Kyungsoo snorts and Zitao pinches his arm in retaliation.

 

"Touch me more." He demands in a bratty tone. Getting face fucked had him ready to go all over again and they were running so very short on time. Zitao leaned back on the table and decided to take matters into his own hands. In this case his own dick. He put on his best pout and casually stroked himself with his legs propped wide open. He watched Kyungsoo's eyes traces his calves up to where his hand was doing an obvious halfassed job. "Mess me up, Kyungsoo."

 

That request did the job and Kyungsoo took over, slapping Zitao's hand away. He spit on his hand and resumed stroking Tao. When that didn't satisfy him he looked around for something before dipping his hand in the discarded oil bowl. Now Zitao's cock was much to slick but that seemed to be what Kyungsoo was going for. He pumped quickly and Zitao felt himself hurtling toward orgasm.

 

"Ah-ah! No! Wait I-" He was panicking, not wanting to come just yet. Right at the precipice Kyungsoo pulled away and Zitao's breath cut short. Oh he was downright evil. The game continued with Kyungsoo bringing him to the edge a few more times, pulling away before Zitao could come. "Please! Oh my god you ass, just let me come." Zitao panted, boring holes into Kyungsoo's head when he could.

 

"Not yet, Zitao. Be good for me. I'll make you messy, I promise."

 

"You hnn better." Zitao moaned, one eye closed in concentration. He couldn't keep up his glare much longer either. His body was sweaty and his nerves were on fire every time he was touched. After what felt like an eternity Kyungsoo finally changed things up.

 

Zitao's legs were hiked up and over Kyungsoo's shoulders and he barely got a moment to question what was happening. A whine is pulled from deep in his chest as Kyungsoo pushes his hot cock into him. The drag is slow and it's got Tao's skin crawling with the sensation. Kyungsoo pulls out and pushes back in a few times, always slow, always teasing. Zitao wants to kick out in frustration, to scream at him to hurry up. He opens his eyes, when had he closed them? Kyungsoo is reaching around again and dumps the remaining oil over Zitao's abdomen, smears it down to where they're joined.

 

The sounds alone are pornographic. Kyungsoo is pounding into Zitao, a smack and thud constant with each thrust. Oil is dripping everywhere making Kyungsoo's dick actually squelch sometimes if Zitao listens hard enough. His body is slipping all over and all he can do is reach back and grip the massage table like his life depends on it.

 

"Look at me." At Kyungsoo's grunt Zitao opens his eyes again. He tries to focus through the forming tears, tries to meet Kyungsoo's eyes properly but he's honestly being fucked into the table at this point and focusing is difficult. "See what you did to me, Zitao? How good you are for me that I gotta make a mess of you. That's what you want? Tell me." His words are stilted, rough and fucked out. Zitao is lost for a moment. The man before him is absolutely fucking gorgeous and he gets the front row seat to seeing his body in action.

 

"Fuck yes! Plea-ease haa ahh" Zitao does his best to cry out. He doesn't care anymore about being caught. The dicking of his life is totally worth it. Let it be known that what Dyo Kyungsoo lacked in length he made up for in strength. "Wreck me-" Is what Zitao gets out before he's got a hand around his dick and focuses on each punching thrust. He clenches down on an upstroke before he hears static in his ears.

 

The edging from before has him seeing weird shapes dance behind his eyelids when he comes. He feels it streak up his stomach, wants to voice how great this all feels but instead he's crying out silently. He's shaking from the intensity and Kyungsoo follows after almost instantly. He bites harshly into Zitao's leg and twitches through his release. Zitao finally is able to make a noise, a broken hum as warmth floods his insides.

 

He pulls at his hair, wipes his brow, and then lets his arms fall like dead weights to the table. That was incredible. Looking up he sees that Kyungsoo is catching his breath as well, top lip dotted with sweat as he leans his head against Tao's leg. He gives his bite mark a soothing kiss and Zitao just knows he's going to be bruised all over because of this. Zitao startles when Kyungsoo suddenly pulls out and shuffles down onto his knees, the top of his head barely visible.

 

"Kyungsoo what're you-oh!" Zitao questions but stops as he feels those plush lips at his rim again. A hand snakes up and rubs soothing circles on Tao's tummy and he goes limp. Kyungsoo licks and sucks at Zitao's hole and god does he want to see what Kyungsoo looks like. He imagines his full mouth shiny and covered in his own cum which makes him moan softly. He doesn't have another round in him but this is so nice. Kyungsoo finally stops and comes back up, hands reaching out and pulling Zitao to him.

 

Their height difference shows as Zitao looks down into Kyungsoo's now open mouth, a pool of cum there. Kyungsoo has a hand at the back of his neck and feeds him through a hot kiss, the slide of their tongues only interrupted when either of them swallows. Even after the cum is gone they continue to kiss, cooling down.

 

It's after they've found Zitao's clothes and hopped into the shower in the connected room that Zitao finally speaks.

 

"A man of your word, Kyungsoo. You made good on your promise." Zitao teases through the mirror, poking at the marks over his skin.

 

"I have to reward my masseuse for how good he is don't I?" Kyungsoo winks and flicks at Zitao's nipple nearest him.

 

Zitao will never be used to the banter. At least he hopes this isn't the end of it. He has this sick hope that their romp wasn't a one time thing either. He can't read Kyungsoo though, the man is a wall. It's only when Zitao is walking the actor back to the waiting room and bowing his goodbyes does he get his answer.

 

"See you next time Zitao." Kyungsoo gives this heart stopping smile, soft and pleasant. It's his eyes though that tell him everything he needs to know. They hold a dark promise and Zitao returns it with a simple kitten like smile.

 

"I look forward to it, _sir_." They part ways and just like that Zitao gets away with fucking his client. He walks back to the massage room and stops in the doorway, mouth wide open and his face going bright red.

 

"You're in so much trouble when Junmyeon finds out, holy shit." His coworker, Sehun, is standing next to the massage table with a shit eating grin on his stupid face. So much for getting away with it.

 

"Oh Sehun I swear to god if you don't keep your voice down! I will suffocate you with his dirty towel." Zitao hisses and shuts the door behind him.

 

"Ew, no thanks." Sehun scrunches his face up in disgust at the thought but then is instantly back to smirking. "Tell me about it though and I won't say anything. You've managed to live out a real life porno and I wanna know the details." They stare at each other for a few moments before they both burst into laughter.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you and then you can remind me how totally not weird it is to tell my friend and coworker about my sexcapades while on the clock." Sehun laughs at him so Zitao throws the dirty towel at his face effectively silencing his best friend.

 

Overall he was glad he'd come to work that day.


End file.
